


【abo】是谁偷吃了水蜜桃？③

by 0615ksy (YingYing1013)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YingYing1013/pseuds/0615ksy
Summary: 这辆65的🚘终于开出来辣(,,•́.•̀,,)2020的小永和小圆也要甜甜蜜蜜鸭(  •̆ ᵕ •̆ )◞♡
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 9





	【abo】是谁偷吃了水蜜桃？③

**Author's Note:**

> 这辆65的🚘终于开出来辣(,,•́.•̀,,)  
> 2020的小永和小圆也要甜甜蜜蜜鸭( •̆ ᵕ •̆ )◞♡

5  
射精后的权顺荣觉得自己浑身的骨头都好像一下子全被抽走了，他脱力般的趴在床上感受高潮的余韵。可与他想象中的不同，自己的发情热不仅没有得到缓解，反而更加炙热的燃烧起来，后穴也越发的空虚难忍。

想要能有什么更大的东西满满的填进来，被凶狠粗暴的占有。

“呜…难受……圆佑…”

已经没力气再翻身的Omega求救一般的扭过头，眼眶红彤彤的望着Alpha，嘴巴也委屈的嘟起来。

全圆佑好整以暇的抽出自己埋在对方体内的指尖。Omega体内的液体没了堵塞，淋漓的涌出穴口，顺着细嫩的臀缝滴在床单上。

“哪里难受？”

“后…后面……痒……”眼见对方没有想要帮忙的意思，Omega急的几乎要哭出来。他主动翘起浑圆的臀瓣，想要Alpha帮忙填补难以忍受的空虚，可对方却不动声色的避开了。

“呜……想要……”

“顺荣想要什么？”Alpha的声音低沉又喑哑。

“呜……我……我不知道……”可怜的Omega迷茫的眯着细长的双眸，里面的水汽几乎要凝结成泪珠滚落下来，他难耐的在床上来回磨蹭，修长匀称的双腿绞在一起，“好难受……我…好热……呜……”

一双有力的手终于好心的从身后捞住了他不断向后蹭动的腰。下一秒，滚烫粗大的硬物就抵在了不断开阖的后穴上，缓慢的戳进了一个头部。硕大的顶端浅浅的抽动磨擦了几下，然后毫不留恋的从湿润的肠道里抽了出去。

这种隔靴搔痒般的逗弄让Omega像被烫到一样抽搐了一下，他努力的收缩穴口吮咬着Alpha硬挺的龟头，以求挽留对方，却被冷淡的躲开了。

“哈……求…嗯……求你了……”权顺荣颤抖的声音几乎染上了哭腔，发情热在雄雄燃烧，汗水顺着脊背流利的线条淌进股沟里，他整个人都像被刚从水里捞上来一样，从里到外全部湿透了。

“求我什么？”Alpha再次将硬挺的龟头抵在已经完全湿润柔软下来的后穴，来回刮蹭着软嫩的臀缝。

“求你……进来……嗯……操进来……”在察觉到Alpha竟然还想要抽身离开后，Omega终于崩溃般的哭泣起来，泪珠很快把肉嘟嘟的脸颊肉沾湿了。

“好孩子，给你。”

全圆佑的忍耐也到了极限，他粗喘着抽过一只柔软的枕头垫在权顺荣的腰下，然后腰胯用力，顶开了一直乖顺吮吸着他的穴口。

硬烫的性器几乎把穴口细小的褶皱都撑平了，才终于被缓慢的送入早已做好准备甬道。软嫩的肠肉乖觉的蠕动起来，讨好般的贴附着筋络怒张的柱身，却被肉刃坚定的操开。

权顺荣觉得自己整个人都被从身体内部撑开了，肠道很快就被塞的满满当当，可Alpha的性器仍然在没有停歇的缓缓深入。他再次抽泣着挣扎起来，想要逃离粗长到可怕的性器，但被Alpha轻而易举的压制住了。

“不……呜…进……进不去了……不…”

“你可以。”

全圆佑牢牢的握住了他的细腰，不允许他临阵退缩，继续强硬的进入Omega的体内。权顺荣无力的瑟缩起来，他觉得自己简直要被这个Alpha无情的捅穿。

太涨了，Omega的眼泪一下晕湿了整片脸颊。

等全圆佑将自己完全插进来的时候权顺荣已经双目涣散着再次被插硬了。

“这不是吃进去了吗。”Alpha眯着狐狸眼，轻轻拍了拍Omega正不断抖动的臀肉。

已经精疲力尽的权顺荣趴跪在床上，在心里默默磨牙：

妈的！全圆佑你个变态！你给老子等着！我们下了床再算账！！

不过很快他就没心思再想这些事后的报复了。

滚烫的巨物开始在他的身体里肆意开拓。从最开始缓缓的抽插到幅度越来越大的撞击，Alpha甚至连根拔出再用力埋进最深处。已经被固定在身下的Omega大张着腿被不断贯穿，几乎连句完整的话都吐不出来。

“慢点……啊……圆……圆佑……你慢点……”被这样连着操弄了几十下，权顺荣几乎是惊惧般的察觉到自己又要射了。他求饶般的软下嗓音，呜咽着，“我…呜……我又要……要射…”

“那就射出来。”全圆佑握紧了他的腰用力向后按在自己的性器上，更加深入的贯穿身下的Omega，几乎每次都蹭过那个敏感的凸起。他听到对方因为自己的占有不住的惊声啜泣，甚至忍不住又胀大了一圈。

“不，圆佑……我真的……真的不行了……”Omega颤抖着已经要破音的嗓子，猫儿一样瑟缩着弓起脊背。Alpha安抚性的舔吻他红透的耳垂，下身却加快了速度强硬的把肉刃送进最深处。湿滑的软肉痉挛着越收越紧，最后终于抽搐着放松下来。

再次被逼到高潮的权顺荣被操的几乎要晕过去，他第一次知道自己的竹马看着瘦削单薄，原来体力这么优越。

眼见Omega再次被插到淅淅沥沥的吐出精液，全圆佑终于缓下攻势，缓慢的在肠壁里磨蹭。白皙挺翘的臀瓣被Alpha刚刚凶狠的撞击拍打的通红，红肿的穴口可怜兮兮的含着粗大的性器，逆来顺受的承受Alpha粗暴的侵犯。

Omega像春水一样伏在身下，月光透过纱帘，撒在两只浅浅的腰窝上，随着不断轻颤的后腰流动，全圆佑情不自禁的俯下身，用力的舔舐那块儿精致的凹陷，直到那截腰不堪重负般的瘫软在床上。

今晚的月色真美。

全圆佑忍不住在心里赞叹。

6  
发情热终于得到缓解，权顺荣神智恍惚的软在全圆佑的怀里，任由对方小幅度的在自己身体里厮磨。

看着Omega餍足的半睁着眼眸哼哼唧唧，全圆佑突然不可自抑的想到，在他之前，会不会还有人品尝过这个甜美多汁的水蜜桃？是不是曾经也有别的Alpha用力的操进这个湿滑的肉穴，喂饱这个贪吃的Omega？

一股妒火立刻蒸腾而上，他就着性器塞在对方最深处的姿势，将一脸茫然的Omega翻转过来。柱身上狰狞的青筋粗鲁的碾过软肉，还在不应期的Omega呜咽着喘息，泪珠不受控制的再次滚落，打湿了微微颤动的眼睫。

全圆佑掰开对方匀称白嫩的大腿，肩膀用力抵着膝盖窝，几乎把Omega整个人对折。

“顺荣，除了我，还有别人知道你分化成Omega吗？”Alpha隐晦的逼问。

面对面的姿势让Omega清楚的看到Alpha粗大到可怖的性器是如何强横的操进红肿的后穴，填满他的身体的。视觉上的冲击和被插入的饱胀使得快感成倍叠加，Omega渴望被占有的本能得到了极大的满足。

被操的迷迷糊糊，不停流泪的Omega脑袋已经被搅成一团浆糊，根本没听清楚Alpha说了什么，只会不住的抽噎啜泣。

“荣荣，”Alpha在被操的粘湿软腻的肠道里面缓慢的抽动着，“这个地方，还有别人进来过吗？”

Omega的眼睛失焦般的半阖着，努力的扇动了几下，才终于听明白了Alpha色情的暗示。羞耻瞬间淹没了他，红晕顺着肉肉的脸颊一路蔓延到脖颈，让整个人都泛起一层淡淡的粉色。

“你……怎么上个…床……那么多废话？”多少恢复了点体力的权顺荣断断续续的骂道，“爽了……就赶快射……唔……别一直…里面……”

全圆佑简直要被这种爽完清醒了就开始犟嘴怼人的臭毛病给气笑了，他冷哼了一声抬起Omega圆润的小腿然后顺势捉住脚踝，自己立起上半身大开大合的操干起来。

Omega被顶的整个人都在不断往上窜，Alpha的囊袋重重的拍打着臀肉，很快就被重新带入情欲的漩涡。可这次对方没有再去贴心的照顾那块敏感的软肉，反而探寻般的在肠壁上四处戳弄着。

“呜……没…呜…没人……”Omega哽咽着摇头。被过分粗大狰狞的阴茎这样粗鲁的开拓，他觉得自己的小腹好像都被隐约顶出了一个弧度。讨饶般的伸手环住Alpha的肩膀，Omega探出舌尖去舔对方的喉结，“呜……只有……只有圆佑……”

Omega的示弱让Alpha的占有欲得到了充分的满足，他爱怜的亲了亲Omega无意识嘟起来的嘴唇，奖励般的放下对方的脚踝，然后握紧对方的侧腰把人面对面抱起来，用力按在自己胯上。

“这个地方，只有我能插进来，喂饱它，知道了吗？”

青筋满布的肉棍再次贯穿到最深处，权顺荣觉得自己几乎要被定在Alpha的性器上，他低泣着把额头靠在对方结实的肩膀，小声回应：

“呜…知……知道…”

“好乖。”

Alpha极为宠溺的揉了揉Omega汗湿的后脑勺，一只手扶着对方的后腰重新将他压回床上。充满怜惜意味的吻落在早已悄悄挺立的乳尖上，惹得Omega发出了一声饱含湿意的喘息。

察觉到Omega已经随着自己耐心的安抚重新沉沦欲海，全圆佑再次开始在这个已经被操到烂熟的身体里换着角度摩擦冲撞，终于在肠壁上碰触到了一个正隐秘向外渗水的凹陷。

Alpha试探性的轻轻戳弄了一下，那张小口立刻热情的贴合上来，吐出了一小股暖流。

“不…呜…呜不行……那里不行的……”

一直软绵绵哼叫着的Omega突然拔高了声音，难以克制的惊喘起来。他颤栗着绷紧了肌肉，连带着甬道也不自觉的用力收缩，吮咬着Alpha粗大的柱身。

我把他的生殖腔操开了。

全圆佑觉得自己浑身上下的血液都在因为脑海里的这个念头沸腾着向下半身涌去。Alpha的本能驱使着他，叫嚣着想要冲破Omega身体最后的屏障，彻底的占有对方。他急促的喘息着压制住Omega不断颤抖的大腿，粗鲁的操干，硕大的龟头抵着那个窄小的入口重重顶弄，甚至想要强行打开那个娇嫩的地方，在里面成结射精，完成终身标记。

Alpha瞬间变得急躁的情绪和侵略性十足的信息素被敏感的Omega很快捕捉到了，他软着嗓子哭喘，被Alpha试图强制打开生殖腔的恐惧淹没了。已经不怎么清醒的脑袋努力转动着想要安抚对方，最后泪眼迷蒙的脱口而出：

“哥……呜……哥哥…疼……”

“……你叫我什么？”Alpha愣了一下，低哑的嗓音里是不加掩饰的欲望。

敏锐察觉到Alpha开始缓下攻势的Omega无师自通的伸展开修长的双腿，乖顺的主动缠上Alpha精壮的腰，撒娇般的来回摩蹭了几下。湿漉漉的蜜桃香轻柔的围绕着松针，暖融融的甜味好像要把松叶枝头的雪花都烤化了。

“哥哥……圆…圆佑哥哥……我疼……”

Alpha被这个半娇气半讨饶的撒娇挠的心都化了，终于在欲望的间隙捉住了仅剩的一点理智。

全圆佑知道这个自己珍而重之的放在心尖上的人还没有做好准备与自己携手一生。可他不着急。他坚信自己有足够的耐心和温柔，让Omega最后选择主动握紧他的手。

“今天就先放过你。”

Alpha有点无奈的笑了。他将性器从已经被操开一条细缝的生殖腔口抽出，然后用力贯穿到肠道的最深处。这次他不再忍耐自己燃烧的欲望，粗硬的巨物完全退出后又快速全根没入，狠狠操干了几十下就把对方再次送上高潮。

Omega前方而已经射过两次的性器基本射不出什么东西了，只断断续续的流出了一点清液，而精力充沛的Alpha还在粗暴的碾压后穴。他被刺激的浑身都在发抖，后穴抽搐着绞紧了仍在不断抽动的性器，身体内部的入口也痉挛着吐出一大股液体，浇在了Alpha的顶端。

Alpha被这股暖流烫的终于有了射精的欲望，他加快了冲刺的速度，在即将成结释放的时候，咬着牙抽出性器，把精液射在了对方白嫩的腿根上。

精疲力竭的权顺荣很快就昏睡过去，全圆佑却舍不得就这样闭上眼睛。他贪婪的嗅着Omega身上暖融融的松香，从明月高悬到清晨拂晓，生怕自己一闭眼，再醒来却发现自己只是做了一场琉璃般脆弱美好的梦。

但Omega甜美乖巧的睡颜渐渐的抚平了他心底的不安。

当破晓第一缕阳光温柔的透过窗棂，一个轻柔的吻浅浅的印在了Omega的眉心。

“我会一直等待，直到你心甘情愿成为我的Omega那天。”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后祝大家2020情人节快乐♡  
> 都能拥有像圆顺这样甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱(๑•̀ω•́๑)


End file.
